A Night in the Library
by Nahrond
Summary: Studying late at night, things go wrong. HG/SS? Rape/non-consensual. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I used to sneak out at night all the time to go to the library. But that all stopped that one night when I was attacked….

" 'Mione, you know you are going to get caught one of these nights," my best friend, Harry Potter, warned me one night.

"No I won't, if anyone catches me, I am very good at Memory Charms and such. Besides, I have my ways," I winked and walked out of the Portrait Hole, lighting my wand.

"She's gonna get in trouble one of these days, I swear it," Harry spoke to the ginger cat lounging on the sofa near the fire.

I walked out into the dark hallway, smirking at the simplicity of sneaking out.

I tip-toed to the library door and tried the knob, it was unlocked. Not a surprise because Mrs. Pince knew I came in here when I couldn't sleep. I walked through the door and gazed at my haven.

I always felt safe near books. They held many secrets and stories waiting to be read and loved. I stroked the binding of my favorite book; _Hogwarts, A History._

I picked up a book that looked as if it had never been touched. It had a black leather binding and the title was in runes.

_Thank goodness I took Ancient Runes, _I thought.

It read:

_Ancient Curses and Other Deadly Charms _

_By Dean Dedelly_

I leafed through the pages soon getting lost in the stories of how ancient wizards had to create the curses flung around in history.

"Ms. Granger, isn't it past curfew?" a drawling voice came from nearby.

"Professor Snape?" I stuttered.

"Yes, and I believe that you should be getting back," his voice was closer yet he stayed out of the light.

"Yes, sir," I said hurriedly, packing up the book and my wand, immersing us in dark.

I felt the book slip from my hands and I looked up to see Snape's wand lit and his nose close to the title.

"What does this say?" he asked.

"It says Ancient Curses and Other Deadly Charms, Professor," I said quietly.

"Oh, really? Do you really think a sixth year like you needs a book on deadly curses?" he drawled turning his piercing gaze on me.

"I thought it would be good for a bit of light reading," I stammered.

He continued to stare at me with dark eyes.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Sorry, I thought you were… Oh never mind," I said turning to get my bag. "May I have that book back, please?"

"No, I don't think that you deserve it. Unless…"

"Unless?" I asked. _He better give it back, I didn't get to finish the story about Flamel._

Unless you are willing to do something for me," he said, his eyes now swimming with emotions. "You see, Ms. Granger, this book is not checked out to you and you are not to be out this late besides the matter. I have come to a conclusion. Would you like to get your book back?"

"Yes, Professor, I would like it back. But, I don't understand what you mean."

His wand went out and I could feel his hot breath on my neck, "I'm sure you know what I mean."

"But, Prof-…"

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, _Damn that bastard, he hexed me! _

"Now, I wouldn't have needed that spell if I thought you wouldn't scream," he said taking off most of his robes. He still wore a white button-up with a black vest and black pants.

"Now, I have seen you grow up into a beautiful woman," he whispered, lightly caressing my breast, "now I have the opportunity to take advantage of your beauty."

With a swish of his wand I laid, naked, on the floor of the library.

He hissed, "You are even more beautiful than I ever imagined."

His fingers stroked my neck down to my navel, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He bent down and lifted me, placing me on the desk.

"I'm going to lift the spells on you, but only if you promise to never tell your pathetic friends, Weasley and Potter, and if you cooperate. Okay?"

I nodded, "Good girl, hold on, I need to put some spells up so no one can hear us," I heard his footsteps fade and a few whispers of spells.

"All right, I'm going to lift one spell at a time,: he wave his wand, "say something."

"Why?"

"I want you," he said plainly, waving his wand again. "Can you move?"

"Yes," I growled and swung a punch in his direction.

"Now, now. What did I ell you about cooperating? If you act out again, I will make you suffer."

"Fine," I spat.

"You know what? I think it would be more fun in the Room of Requirement. Don't you?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, then we can stay here."

I heard him unzip his pants and walk forward.

"Grab it."

"I can't see."

"Just do it or else."

I reached out into the darkness until I touched something warm. I pulled my hand back.

" Maybe the Room of Requirement _would_ be better, let's go there instead," I said.

"Too late, you had that choice, now GRAB IT!"

I reached out again and grabbed the warm flesh.

He sighed, "Move."

"What?"

"I said, MOVE!"

I moved my hand down, he hissed.

"Faster."

I started pumping my hand, "Damn it, witch!"

"What?"

"Lay down."

"I can't."

"I don't care," he gasped.

I felt large hands grab my hips and pull me forward. He slid his hands down my chest and past my navel, down into my center.

He slid one finger into me, then two, then three.

"Contraceptive. Now," I gasped.

"Right," he said the incantation and gripped my hips again.

With one movement he slammed into me, hard. I screamed at the pain. I soon felt blood trickle down me.

"You're a virgin?"

I couldn't talk, I was in agony.

"Oh well," he shrugged and slammed into me repeatedly.

Tears started falling down my cheeks as he continued for what seemed like hours.

With one last thrust, he filled me with hot liquid.

"Remember, don't tell Weasley and Potter, or you will be punished," with that he left me crying on the floor.

My safe haven was now a place of dread and nightmares.

I laid there for hours crying, trying to disappear as I pulled my knees closer to me.

Nothing could be worse.

"Hello?" a voice called from the entrance to the library.

I could only groan with the pain.

"Oh my God," I heard.

I turned to see who was there.

"Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello?" a voice called from the entrance to the library._

_I could only groan with the pain._

"_Oh my God," I heard._

_I turned to see who was there._

"_Hermione?" _

"How long have I been here?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"You have been asleep for the past 36 hours, dear. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling fine, a little sore but, not unbearable. How did I get here?" I asked.

"I'll give you something for the pain and-," she stopped. "I can't tell you who brought you in, they said to not tell you. Their reasons were that they didn't think you would like the fact that it was them. Here take this."

She handed me a goblet of bright green liquid paired with the scent of fresh apples. I took a sip, it was hot like cider and tasted of melted caramel.

"What is this?" I asked licking my lips and finishing the glass.

"It's my own creation, a mix of pain reliever and contraceptive potion that lasts a month," she said taking my glass before I could lick the remains from it.

"Well, it's delicious," I paused. "Contraceptive potion?"

"Yes, dear. I know you had no intentions of losing your virginity and that potion will prevent any pregnancy for a month," she said. "You may leave now if you wish."

"Okay, thank you for everything," I said walking out the doors.

"Hermione!" my best friend yelled pulling me into a tight hug.

"Harry," I gasped. "Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry," he said pulling away.

I looked past Harry and saw Ginny and the rest of the red headed Weasley's. Also Luna was there and Neville and they were holding hands.

"Since when are Luna and Neville an item?" I whispered to Harry.

"Since yesterday."

"Oh."

"Well, Harry are you gonna keep her all to your self?" one of the twins said.

"No, he won't," I said walking over to the twins, not expecting the bear hug I would get from the both of them.

"Ooof. You know I did just get out of the Hospital Wing, so be careful with me," I gasped.

"Oh" George said.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Fred finished.

"It's alright."

"What's bothering Ron? He looks sort of smug," I whispered to the twins.

"We don't know. No one does, not even Harry," they said.

"Oh well. So what did I miss?" I asked the whole group.

"Neville and Luna are together-"

"We came to say hi and see how you were doing-"

"Other than that, not much," the twins said.

"Say, Hermione-" Harry started.

"No, I don't know what happened. Sorry," I said before he could finish. "What about you, Ronald, why do you look so smug?"

"Oh, no reason," he said, giving me a look that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Let's go get lunch, I'm starving," Neville said, pulling Luna from a slight daze.

"Yes, let's. I hope they have pudding," she said dreamily.

We all walked to the Great Hall, the twins telling me and Harry about their new inventions, Luna was telling Ginny and Neville about Wrackspurts again, Ron just lingered in the back, a weird grin on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Ronald, what's on your mind?" I asked, taking a seat at Griffindor table.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked.

"No sorry, I think I'm going to stay and study. I can't believe that I missed two days of school!" I said.

"Well, technically, you only missed a day and a half. Oh and we have Potions with Snape in an two hours," Harry said, shoving a tart into his mouth.

"Wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

However, Potions wasn't bad. Professor Snape was almost nice compared to usual. The assignment was a simple concoction, Melancholy Reverse Potion. It took the entire class time, leaving me too busy to dwell on any thoughts. And even after his potion blew up and made him, Harry and Malfoy very melancholic, he had the same look as before, but it was quite a sight to see Malfoy so sad. Even in sadness, Ron had the same smug smirk on his face. It made me think about Lavender, what could she have done… No, I don't want to think about that.

"Ms. Granger! Please get your head from out of the clouds and pay attention to your potion!" Snape barked at me.

Looking down at my potion, it was the same color of fresh carnations.

"But, sir, it's exactly the way it is supposed to be," I protested.

"Do not back-talk me you insolent girl!" He bellowed.

"YES SIR!" I saluted him, getting a laugh out of Malfoy whom had taken the Reverse potion and was back to normal.

"Detention. Tonight, be here at seven sharp." Snape stalked away.

"Aye, aye cap'n." I said, going back to my potion.

After lunch, I passed the library. I looked into the room; My favorite place, my safe haven was now tainted by cruel memories. I shivered and continued past.

Classes today were hectic after Potions. Professor Binns' voice actually put me to sleep for the first time ever, Flitwick was out due to a prank that left him unable to teach. McGonagall stood in for him, she could usually keep a classes attention, but today no one would listen. Everyone was surrounded around Ronald. Few were turning their heads to look at me. McGonagall then scolded them for wasting class.

"If you do not sit down this instant, you will all have detention and lose twenty points per person. NOW SIT!" she ordered.

After that, class was as normal as it could be.

Six rolled by and dinner was awkward, Ron didn't say anything and Harry was nervous about something.

_Must be a girl, _I thought.

"Hermione, don't you have detention in ten minutes?" Harry asked.

"Oh shit!" I said, dropping my fork. "Gotta go, talk to y'all later."

Harry just stared at me dumbly. Ron just smiled wider.

Running through the Great Hall doors, I crashed into someone. Not just someone, a very tall someone.

"Jeez, watch where you're going," said a familiar drawl.

"Watch where YOU'RE going, Malfoy," I snarled.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are the one that ran into me," he said, standing up.

_Whoa, when did he get so tall, and so handsome? No, Hermione, detention, remember your purpose!_

"Excuse me, I need to be somewhere," I said pushing myself off the ground.

He held out a hand to help me, "Let me help you, besides, I got detention too. Walk with me?"

_What happened to the old Malfoy… Not that I'm complaining._

"Since when do you consort with 'Mudbloods'?"

"Umm, now?" he shrugged adorably.

"Fine, any tricks, Ferret, and you'll wish you didn't."

"Ah, of course," he bowed and led me through the hall.

_What is up with him! _

"Why are you being so weird?" I asked.

"How do you mean?"

"You are being nice for once," I said.

He nodded, and was silent.

"Why?"

"Why am I being nice?"

"Yes."

"You see," he stopped walking, "I know what happened to you, and I am very sorry. I thought you could use a friend that won't fawn over you or smile at you awkwardly."

"Now we're friends?"

"If you wish it."

"Okay? You're scaring me."

He started walking again, "Please think about it. Oh, and you are nearly late. I'll see you around?"

"Uh huh, sure."

He turned and sauntered to McGonagall's class as I turned and ran to Snape's.

I opened the door to the dungeon.

"Enter," a menacing voice welcomed me.

I sat at my table.

"Ms. Granger, please give reason _why _you behaved the way you did today."

"I don't know, laughs?" I smiled.

He looked up from the papers he was grading, "Laughs?"

"Maybe, or because you are an old bat that needs to loosen up. Oooorrr not. I mean, you could have smiled or something."

"Ms. Granger, I do not smile."

"I know. Why did you do that to me?"

"What, Ms. Granger, did I do?"

"In the library, around two days ago?"

"I wasn't here two days ago, I was visiting an old friend in Godric's Hollow," he looked confused for once. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I actually don't think it was you."

"Really now? For your detention, please copy down the instructions on making the Wolfsbane potion."

He looked down and continued on his work. I got out my potions book and flipped through to find the correct one and went to work.

_Is he lying? Who else could it have been?_

It remained silent for the next few hours.

"Ms. Granger, wake up."

"Mnahmp?"

"Wakeup and go to your dormitory, it's well past three."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up!"

"I forgot about you."

"UGH!" I said stomping through the door.

I stomped up the stairs to the main corridor, remembering that the Fat Lady would be asleep, I decided to stay in the Room of Requirement instead.

"Isn't it a little late to be wandering the halls?" that voice echoed through the corridor.

"Who's there?"

"Are you really that scared?" it asked.

"No. Come out so I can see you," I said shaking as a looming shadow walked out from behind a statue.


End file.
